LSH: The Evil Dr Regulus
by Bruce Wayne
Summary: The evil Dr Regulus takes on the Legion from his huge mysterious ship and traps a number of Legionnaires after he steals their clubhouse. Based on the classic Legion of the 1960s. Chapter 15, the final chapter, is now up!
1. Chapter 1

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S FORWARD  
  
This story is based upon the Classic version of the Legion that was  
written by Jim Shooter more than thirty years ago at what I thought was one   
of the most exciting times for the Legion characters.  
  
Under the guidance of a 13-year-old prodigy writer, the Legion was  
turned from a run-in-the-mill super-hero team into an exciting, dynamic, and  
interesting group with incredible villians to fight against. Mantis Morlo,   
Universo, the Fatal Five and the epitome of evil himself, Mordru the Merciless,   
were the inventions of Jim Shooter.  
  
My intention with the story is to use the general premise of the   
Shooter story and perhaps update it. I may change the plot some and all   
the characters are my interpretations of their personalities. We all have   
a different opinion of what some characters are supposed to be like.  
  
Some experts in Legion lore might want to point out that some of the  
events or people related in this story do not correctly correspond with the   
true historical time-line of the Legion. I considered those points, without   
trying to give the plot away here, but in trying to make the story more   
interesting, some people or incidents may seem out sequence for what   
occurred in Adventure 348. I guess they call this an "alternate universe"   
story.  
  
I hope that everyone enjoys this first installment. Feedback is   
always appreciated because in lieu of money, that's all a fanfic writer   
ever gets.  
  
Thanks  
  
-- Bruce Wayne, 2002  
  
  
  
LEGION ROLL CALL  
  
INVISIBLE KID - (Lyle Norg of Earth) The newly elected leader of the Legion   
of Super-Heroes. A brilliant young scientist in his own right, he has the   
ability to turn invisible.  
  
SUPERBOY - (Kal-El of Krypton) A resident of the 20th century who time   
travels to the 30th century to take part as a member of the LSH. He is   
the inspiration of the Legion. Under a yellow sun, all his senses are   
heightened to a super-human status. He has super-strength, invulnerability,   
can fly, has X-ray, heat, microscopic, and telescopic vision, super-hearing   
and speed. The only things that Superboy is vulnerable to are magic and   
Kryptonite -- which can kill him if he exposed to it for too long.  
  
COSMIC BOY - (Rokk Krinn of Braal) One of the three founders of the Legion   
and the club's first leader. He has the power of super-magnetism.  
  
PHANTOM GIRL (Tinya Wazzo of Bgztl) This attractive young lady has the   
power to turn into a phantom and phase in and out of the fourth dimension.  
  
SUN BOY - (Dirk Morgna of Earth) Once locked in a nuclear reactor chamber,  
Dirk was transformed into a human beacon of blazing heat and light.  
  
DUO DAMSEL (Luornu Durgo of Carggg) This beautiful, brilliant, and brave   
young woman has the ability to split into two beings. Some say that she   
is the conscience of the LSH.  
  
BRAINIAC 5 (Querl Dox of Colu) He has one of the greatest minds in the   
known universe and the outgoing leader of the club. On the accepted   
galactic scale of intelligence, the average person on Earth is rated   
as a level six. Inhabitants of the planet Colu average a 10th level   
intelligence. "Brainy," as he is known to his teammates, has a rare   
12th level intelligence.  
  
COLOSSAL BOY - (Gim Allon of Earth) Has the ability to grow into a giant   
with the strength to match.  
  
SATURN GIRL - (Imra Ardeen of Titan) One of the original three founding   
members of the Legion. She is regarded as one of the most gifted telepaths   
in the galaxy. Has the ability to read and control minds.   
  
KARATE KID (Val Armorr of Earth) An expert in all known fighting methods,  
especially the martial arts of Earth.  
  
DREAM GIRL (Nura Nal of Naltor) Besides being beautiful, Nura has   
the ability to see into the future as far as one year in advance.   
Her premonitions are always 100 percent accurate.  
  
BOUNCING BOY (Chuck Taine of Earth) Has the ability to inflate his   
body and bounce like a rubber ball. He is an expert in angles and   
is very knowledgeable in architecture and contracting. Is responsible   
for maintaining and repairing the Legion clubhouse.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - A LEGION ELECTION  
  
  
The skies over the city of Metropolis were clear and crystal blue   
with just a few large clouds. The skyline was crowded with tall, modernistic   
high-rises for this was the year 2966 in the 30th century.  
  
The quiet of the day was broken by what would be best described way   
back in the 20th century as a sonic boom. A super-loud BANG! was heard and   
many eyes looked upward in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the one known   
as the "Boy of Steel" arriving through the time barrier from the past.  
  
Today was the first meeting of the new term for the super-hero club  
known as the Legion of Super-Heroes. Through the use of his super-speed   
power, Superboy had come from 1,000 years in the past to attend today's  
super-hero meeting.  
  
It would be a very important meeting because today was the day that  
the new leader of the club would be elected.   
  
What can be said that already hasn't about the greatest super-hero   
of all time? Superboy was 17-years-old with dark hair and wore the famous   
blue, red and yellow costume with red cape and boots. A large "S" insignia   
was on his chest.  
  
His story was well-known. Born on the planet Krypton as Kal-El.   
Krypton was a giant size planet that orbited a large red sun. Kal-El's   
father, the famous scientist known as Jor-El, predicted that because   
Krypton had a core made of radioactive uranium, internal stresses would   
start a chain reaction that would blow up the planet like a huge bomb.   
Jor-El's fellow scientists scoffed at his prediction. Nobody believed   
Jor-El that massive space arks needed to be built to save at least part   
of the population except his brother Zor-El.  
  
Jor-El had experimented with small rockets. In the weeks ahead   
of his predicted tragedy. At the fateful hour, when Krypton began to   
shake and break apart, Jor-El had just finished a rocket that was capable   
of carrying his baby son to the planet Earth. The rocket carrying the   
child had just made it out Krypton's orbit before the planet exploded.  
  
Kal-El's rocket crashed outside of the small farming town of   
Smallville in the North American continent of Earth. A nice couple   
by the name of Jonathon and Martha Kent just happened to be driving   
along when they witnessed the rocket crashing. The couple went out to   
the crash site and happened to stumble across an infant. They soon   
adopted him and named the child Clark Kent.  
  
It was eventually discovered that under the rays of Earth's   
yellow sun, Sol, Clark had amazing powers. Superboy, as he eventually   
would be called, has super-strength, super-speed, super-breath and can   
fly. He is invulnerable to just about everything except for pieces of   
his own planet now known as Kryptonite. All his natural senses are   
enhanced. He has X-ray, telescopic, microscopic, and heat vision.   
Even his hearing is super.  
  
But to many people in the 30th century, Superboy's most amazing  
power was perhaps the ability to break the time-barrier in order to be   
an important part of the Legion. Not only did Superboy protect and   
defend the innocent of the 20th century but he had also come many   
times into the future to protect the galaxy from the many technologically   
advanced would-be invaders and dominators.  
  
The founders of the Legion -- Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and   
Saturn Girl -- always said that the super-hero club was based upon   
the moral ideals of Superboy. One day, the three founders of the club   
traveled back in time to meet, test and initiate Superboy into their   
Legion.  
  
Once Superboy became a member, the Legion became a powerhouse  
organization that was able to handle just about anything that could be   
thrown at it. They were indeed the perfect match.  
  
Flying over the city that would someday be his home when he   
became an adult, Superboy spotted the yellow and red clubhouse of the   
Legion of Super-Heroes located in a park-like area. The clubhouse   
looked like an inverted bottom stage of a large rocket that had been   
impaled into the ground. Actually, the club-house complex was much   
larger than it appeared and much of it was located underground.   
  
Outside the clubhouse, two figures were awaiting the arrival   
of the Boy of Steel. Both were long-time members of the Legion -- Sun   
Boy and the beautiful girl known as Duo Damsel. The 18-year-old, brown-  
haired Luornu Durgo was the first member to join the Legion after the   
three founders.   
  
Many of the males in the club thought Duo Damsel was one of   
the most attractive girls in the Legion. She wore a purple mini-dress   
uniform with well-shaped legs. She also wore a burnt-orange colored   
cape with a wide-belt of the same color. Her high boots were black   
and she wore long, white gloves.  
  
Lu, as she was known to her friends, was born on the planet   
Cargg, which is triple-sun world of people who have the ability to   
produce triplicates of themselves. Before becoming a Legionnaire,   
Luornu split into three and accompanied each of the founding   
Legionnaires individually to the clubhouse. It was there that   
she revealed her triplicate existence. Lu has always been known   
as the pretty "girl-next door" type, who was smart and a very good  
administrator.  
  
When she had first joined the Legion, she was known as Triplicate  
Girl. Brainiac 5 at one time built a super compter called Computo that   
became renegade. Computo killed one of Luornu's three bodies. It was   
afterwards that she renamed herself Duo Damsel.  
  
Superboy landed slowly and softly in front of his two teammates.   
All three greeted each other with big smiles.  
  
"Supes, long-time no-see," said Sun Boy.  
  
Superboy shook hands with his old friend. "Hi, Sun Boy, glad to   
be back for the meeting."  
  
Duo Damsel blushed a bit as she greeted Superboy, "Hi," is all   
she managed to say as she hugged him while standing on her toes. Luornu  
was always a great admirer of the legend from the past.  
  
"Hey, Supes, are you ready for the election?" Sun Boy said   
excitedly.  
  
Superboy looked at Dirk Morgna in his costume of a bright red   
tunic with a yellow sun insignia on his chest. He also wore red leglets   
and yellow boots. Like the sun, Dirk, who was born on Earth, was able   
to generate bright light and great heat from his body. Tall and lithe,   
Sun Boy had red hair and already, at 18, had muscles rippling like steel   
springs. He was also known as the Legion's playboy.  
  
"I'm not sure who the favorites are," Superboy replied to Dirk.  
  
"Well, the talk around the clubhouse," said Duo Damsel, "is   
Colossal Boy, Saturn Girl, Invisible Kid and ..." She paused. "... you,"   
she said shyly.  
  
Superboy was quite surprised. "Me? I'm hardly ever here. How   
could I be the kind of leader the club needs?"  
  
Lu beamed a beautiful smile at Superboy. "Oh, I think you'd   
make a great leader," she said. "You've got my vote!"  
  
Duo Damsel took Superboy by the arm and walked him into the   
clubhouse where the meeting was to be held in the large Council Room.  
  
Sun Boy just watched the two and thought to himself, "I think   
Lu's got a crush on him! Well, why not? He's one of the most powerful   
Legionnaires."  
  
Inside the clubhouse, Val Armorr, who was known as the popular  
Karate Kid, had stopped and was admiring an enticing view of the rear   
of a stooped over Nura Nal, who was picking up a computer disk that she   
had dropped on the floor.  
  
Karate Kid, who wore a tannish-brown martial arts gi uniform   
with, of course, a black belt, brown gloves and boots, was just staring   
with an open mouth at the lovely female assets, if you will, that were   
in front of him.  
  
Dream Girl sensed a presence behind and looked over her shoulder   
while still stooped over.  
  
"Like what you see?" she asked with a musical tone in her voice.  
  
Being caught looking and the question caught Val totally off   
guard, which was a feat in itself. But that's the kind of power Nura   
Nal held over the males in the Legion and she knew it.  
  
The brown-haired Karate Kid turned red with embarassment and   
just stuttered, "Uh ... uh ... uh ..." unable to think of any kind of   
a proper explanation for his staring.  
  
Nura smiled at his embarassment. "It's okay," she said. "Actually,  
it's quite flattering that you noticed little ol' me."  
  
"What's not to notice?" he bluttered out quickly without thinking.   
Then rethinking what he said, "I meant ... Uh ..."  
  
A knowing smile was all Nura gave him and she gave him a moment   
to try explain what he meant -- knowing all the while he couldn't.  
  
"I've always noticed ..." Val's mind was racing as fast as his   
heart at the moment.  
  
Nura still hadn't picked up the computer disk. She turned away   
from him and slowly bent at the waist. Dream Girl was giving him an eye-  
ful and he was riveted to the spot on the floor.   
  
He couldn't and didn't want to move. The only words that kept   
coming into his mind were "astounding, incredible, and perfect." Her   
beauty, for some reason, at the moment, took his breath away. And he   
didn't know why.  
  
Nura retrieved the disk straightened back up very slowly,   
knowing the affect she was having on him. She was used to it.  
  
Dream Girl's Legion costumes usually left very little to the   
imagination. They were always white, very tight and cut short and high.   
More like a bathing suit than anything else. The uniform went well with   
her shoulder-length platinum-colored hair.  
  
Nura was from the planet Naltor. Though she may had been   
a "Dream Girl" to almost any male that had a pulse, her code-name   
indicated her ability to see into the future. All the people on her   
home planet could do that as well, but Nura was known to have the   
strongest ability. Her sister, the White Witch, was able to work   
up a magic spell that gave Dream Girl the ability to see future  
events up to one year before they happened. What was really remarkable   
was that her visions were always one-hundred percent accurate.  
  
She moved closely to Val. He inhaled the scent of her intoxicating   
perfume, which weakened him even more. "Are you busy with anything today?"  
she asked.  
  
Dream Girl had done it again. She had caught the world's greatest   
martial arts expert off guard. He was totally unprepared for the question.   
Though he still had the presence of mind to wonder to himself "what is   
this affect she's having on me?" He didn't know what to say.   
  
"I ... uh ... I think we were supposed to go to some charity   
event at the ... uh ... Metropolis Arena."  
  
First, she pouted and then she touched her right forefinger to   
his cheek and stroked it slowly downwards while looking into his eyes.   
With the slightest tinge of disappointment in her voice, she said to   
him, "Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping that we might have lunch together   
at my apartment."  
  
She did it again! Pretty soon she was going to be able to knock  
Karate Kid over with a feather. He was shocked! This was something out  
of nowhere. He had never dreamed that such a proposal would be offered  
to him by one of the most desirable girls in the Legion.  
  
"What was that event you mentioned?" she asked with the musical  
tone in her voice again.  
  
"What event?" he replied.  
  
She smiled knowing that her charms had worked once again. "See  
you later," Nura said as she walked away from him slowly toward the Council  
Room.  
  
The Earth-born Karate Kid was still frozen to the floor. He had never  
moved during the entire course of this Earth-shaking moment. He just stood  
there trying to comprehend the entire thing and then pinched himself to make  
sure that he was indeed awake and not dreaming about ... Dream Girl.  
  
As the outgoing leader of the club, Brainiac 5 called the meeting to   
order in the large Council Room. Twenty-three of the 24 current members were   
sitting around a large U-shaped table. Only Supergirl was unable to attend   
but she had sent in her proxy vote -- as did Jimmy Olsen and Pete Ross.  
  
Saturn Girl had been chosen to be the election coordinator. Imra   
Ardeen had the ability to read peoples' minds, either by consciously willing   
it or by mentally picking up their stray thoughts. With her telepathic power,   
she could also send messages into the minds of others. She could also use her   
powers to influence peoples' minds.  
  
The blonde-haired Saturn Girl was wearing a red-and-white tunic with  
an insignia of the planet Saturn on her ample chest, with red pants and white  
boots.   
  
As usual, Imra was no nonsense. "Okay, is everybody ready to vote?"  
she asked looking around the table.  
  
Just about everyone nodded in ascent. She smiled and then instructed,  
"On your omnicom, you may enter the name of the Legionnaire you think should   
become the new leader. Any questions?"  
  
There were none and all the Legionnaires began their selections on  
the computer-like devices in front of them. A few moments later, Imra looked  
around and asked, "Has everyone voted?"  
  
Virtually all the Legionnaires nodded that they had. Imra then pushed  
a button on her omnicom. Directly behind her, a large viewing screen lit up  
with the pictures of all the candidates that received at vote. Underneath each   
name was the number of votes they had received.   
  
Saturn Girl read the outcome of the vote, "Invisible Kid has won the  
election after receiving ten votes. Superboy received eight votes. There were  
two votes each for Colossal Boy and Duo Damsel. Mon-El, Cham, Vi, and Light  
Lass each received one vote."  
  
She smiled at Lyle Norg, "Congratulations Invisible Kid, you are the   
new leader of the Legion of Super-Heroes."  
  
Clapping and some shouts were heard as Lyle accepted the gavel from  
Brainiac 5 and stood behind his new seat at the very center of the U-shaped   
desk. He nodded in recognition to the well wishes of his fellow teammates.  
  
Duo Damsel came up to Superboy and hugged him, "Congrats, Superboy."  
  
"What are you congratulating me for?" he asked.  
  
She was surprised that he didn't realize that "you're still the   
deputy leader, silly."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	2. Chapter 2

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - SURPRISES  
  
  
Lyle Norg's code-name was Invisible Kid. He was born on Earth about  
18 years before being voted the Legion's new leader. As his name implied,   
Lyle was able to turn himself invisible. Having earned a degree in bio-  
chemistry from Metropolis University at the age of 12, Lyle could easily   
be called a "boy genius." After Brainiac 5, he was the Legion's top   
scientist.  
  
Before becoming a member of the Legion, his pet project had been   
to develop a serum that would make a person invisible. After a few years,   
he succeeded and managed to perfect his formula, which enabled a person's   
sweat glands to produce, in mass quantities and on command, a chemical   
that warps light around a person, rendering him invisible to the naked   
eye. Lyle, for obvious reasons, tailored the formula to his own physiology.  
  
The new leader of this famed group of teenagers was dressed in a  
form-fitting outfit that was mostly brown and tan in color. Around his mid-  
riff was a green belt. A thin green swath of cloth went vertically from his   
belt up to almost mid-chest, where it ended in a green octagon-shaped design.   
The material around his neck was mostly tan with a wide collar. To complete   
the uniform was a tan head-band around the brown hair of Lyle.  
  
Invisible Kid was already known to have good leadership abilities   
and he wasted no time to inform the Legionnaires what they would be doing   
later in the day.  
  
He opened his remarks by saying, "First, I'd like to thank all   
those who voted for me. I will work very hard to earn the trust and   
confidence that you have given me. I am informed that this afternoon   
the Legion has been asked to perform at a charity event at the Metropolis   
Arena that will benefit the Inter-Stellar Orphanage."  
  
Some of the Legionnaires looked at one another and smiled. They   
always enjoyed showing off their powers without having to worry about   
someone trying to kill them or hurt innocents.  
  
Lyle continued, "I know many of you will be going home for a   
few days and Saturn Girl, Shrinking Violet, and Ferro Lad are going   
on a mission to Cyranus. I'm sure the three of them will be able to   
handle the problem there."  
  
He then looked around the room. "So, who will be attending the   
event this afternoon? A show of hands please?"  
  
Cosmic Boy, Colossal Boy, Phantom Girl, Brainiac 5, Sun Boy,   
Duo Damsel and Superboy raised their hands.  
  
Lyle smiled. "Okay, that's great! I'm sure we'll put on a great   
show for the orphanage. Any questions? All right, for those attending   
we'll meet at the arena at about noon. Do I hear a motion to adjourn   
this meeting?"  
  
"I make the motion," Ferro Lad said.  
  
"I second it," added Superboy.  
  
The members of the Legion of Super-Heroes voted "aye," and the   
meeting was adjourned.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A screen made of eight yellowed segments covered the center section  
of the far wall of Nura Nal's combination living and dining room. Nura   
turned to face Val Armorr, and it was calculated, he knew, to give him   
the full impact. She began to walk toward him.  
  
She was wearing a simple white short dress that seemed to defy   
gravity, barely touching her shoulders. The dress seemed to move like   
a wave as she walked.  
  
Trying not to appear as nervous as he was, he smiled and said to  
her, "What can I say?"  
  
"That I'm beautiful," she teased.  
  
"But you already know that," he said.  
  
"Exquisite, then," she cooed. "It's rather like being a jewel,   
isn't it?"  
  
"You should know," Val shot back.  
  
She moved beside him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He   
was already melting. She took his left arm, hooking both her hands in   
the bend of his elbow, and walked him toward her dining table.  
  
He sat down. "What would you like, Val?" she asked coyly.  
  
"To drink?" he asked in return.  
  
"Yes. For now, at least, what would you like to drink?"  
  
"Do you have any vitamin-enhanced ..."  
  
"I'm serious," she said with a laugh. It was a nice laugh, and   
Val remembered the few occasions when he'd heard it.  
  
"I'm not sure ..."  
  
She smiled at him and turned away to the replicator on the wall.   
She pressed a pre-set button and two glasses of a blue liquid materialized.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"Just drink it, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," she replied.  
  
A short while later, Nura served a light lunch for the both of   
them from the replicator.  
  
There was a question that he had always wanted to ask her. "Do  
you enjoy being a Legionnaire, Nura?"  
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yes, I do. It means everything  
to me, right now."  
  
After a pause, Nura said, "Are you really very hungry? I could   
just make us some sandwiches later." There was a welcoming softness in   
her voice and she understood how it affected him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Her hands had already opened his shirt. Her fingers played on his  
chest as they stood together in the center of her bedroom.  
  
Yellow light diffused through the shades her apartment window,  
giving a natural glow to the pink and beige chevroned wallpaper behind  
her bed. The bed itself was perfectly feminine. The floral-patterned bed-  
spread covered the foot of the bed, the flowers nearly the color of her  
eyes.  
  
She kissed his chest.  
  
"I-I've been constantly t-thinking about you," he managed to   
blurt out.  
  
"Shhhh." she replied by putting her index finger to his lips.  
  
He felt her hands at his belt. He let her undo it. His hands   
searched for the clasps at the back of her dress and found them. He   
drew her close to him as he undid them. Under his hands she felt naked   
even with her cool silk underwear.  
  
She stepped back from him, shrugged her shoulders and moved   
her hips very slightly. The dress fell to the floor.  
  
He drew her close again, feeling her hands exploring his   
crotch ...  
  
She was straddling him, moving as her hands pressed against his  
chest. His palms massaged her breasts. She tensed against him, and he  
felt as if he would break, rolling over with her, almost falling together   
off the bed. Nura's head was thrown back, her eyes half closed and lips   
upturned in a smile warmer than he'd ever seen. Her hair flowed over the   
side of the bed.  
  
Her legs folded around his hips, and Val thrust his body against  
hers, feeling the pressure of her legs as they tightened around him. Her   
hands were moving now, clutching his buttocks, and he could feel her  
long nails as they stabbed into his flesh.  
  
Together, their bodies shuddered and then relaxed. After a time  
of lying quietly in each other's arms, they started over again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nura sat at her vanity.  
  
"I like to sit here and brush my hair," she said to him without  
turning.  
  
Val watched her from the bed. She wore a plain white satin robe.  
Its whiteness made the color of her hair all the more striking as he watched  
her brush it.   
  
"Now aren't you glad you didn't go to the little ol' benefit this  
afternoon?" she teased.  
  
Val Armorr, who proudly carried the name Karate Kid in the Legion  
of Super-Heroes, considered the question though she had asked it kiddingly.  
Val really didn't know what to say.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	3. Chapter 3

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - THE BIG SHOW  
  
  
It was what they once called a "big splash" of a charity benefit   
show at the Metropolis Arena. About ten-thousand people filled the seats   
of the large indoor facility.  
  
Most of those attending were screaming teenagers who came to see  
not only members of the Legion of Super-Heroes but some of the biggest   
musical acts in the galaxy. Among those groups were the ever popular Herman  
and the Headfish from the planet Paro. But the headliners were a group of   
nine yellow-skinned humanoids called Lotus Fruit from Rojun.  
  
The music, or what some would call noise, was deafening. It wasn't   
just the music that contributed to the noise level but it was the screaming   
fans who were in and out of their seats.  
  
Eventually Lotus Fruit finished their last number and they left the   
massive stage. Much to the relief of some the older people in the arena whose  
ears were ringing.  
  
The crowd quieted down some and suddenly the lights were turned off.  
The arena was totally dark. Over the speakers, the pre-recorded music of a   
song that was nearly 1,000 years old began to play. Anyone who was   
knowledgeable in classical music immediately recognized the song as   
2001: A Space Odyssey with its blaring horns and beating drums.  
  
As the song began to hit a high note, the entire arena was bathed   
in a blast of brilliant light that caused many in their seats to scream   
and cover their eyes. Sun Boy of the Legion of Super-Heroes stood on the   
stage with a large smile on his face.  
  
The lights were turned back up and when many of the teenage girls  
in the audience saw Dirk Morgna, they began to scream louder. A couple even  
fainted. Sun Boy held his two arms out to his sides and his red-gloved hands   
turned into flame. He took a deep bow to acknowledge the applause and   
screams.  
  
A moment later, Brainiac 5 strode onto the stage, easily recognizable  
by being blonde-haired and green-skinned in his customary purple uniform with  
the yellow utility belt. "Brainy," as just about everyone called him was from   
the planet Colu. The best way to describe Brainiac 5's superior intellect is   
to say that on the accepted galactic intelligence scale, the average person   
on Earth has a sixth-level intellect. The average Coluan is a ten. Brainiac   
5 is rated at twelve.  
  
His real name was Querl Dox and he inherited his intellect from   
his well-known family bloodline that dated back a thousand years to the   
20th century. The use of the term "Brainiac" is actually an honored title   
on Colu in which significant intellectual accomplishment was rewarded.   
Querl became only the fifth person to earn the title, and he did so by   
the age of twelve, another incredible accomplishment.  
  
Querl traveled to Earth to do research at the Time Institute, where   
he invented the famous Time Bubble, which became the primary mode of time  
travel in the 30th century. When he encountered the Legion -- he decided   
that the club of super-heroes was a suitable place for his talents. Besides,   
he also enjoyed adventure. He applied and was accepted for Legion membership   
with Supergirl.  
  
Even though he might not have the physical attributes of a Mon-El   
or Superboy, nor the fighting skills of a Karate Kid, or the power projection   
of a Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5 was known to be one of the most important and   
vital members of the group. His brain had gotten them out of countless jams  
over the years.  
  
Brainiac 5 invented and improved upon many devices. He invented   
a force-field belt. He also later developed the Legion's flight rings that   
allowed all the members who wore them to fly.  
  
Right now, Brainy was wired for sound so that everyone in the   
audience could hear him as he explained what was going to happen.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "On behalf of the members of the Legion of   
Super-Heroes, we are honored to be here at the Metropolis Arena to help   
benefit the Inter-Stellar Orphanage. We hope that in the next few minutes   
we will be able to entertain you with a demonstration of some of our powers."  
  
"First, I'd like to introduce to you our newly elected leader ...   
Invisible Kid." The audience gasped when Lyle Norg appeared suddenly and   
mysteriously beside Brainiac 5. The crowd applauded.  
  
"Thanks, Brainy," Lyle said as he took over as master of cermonies.  
"Many of you, I'm sure, recognized Sun Boy ..." A few thousand girls   
screamed at the mention of his name. Invisible Kid waited until the   
noise died down. "... Sun Boy lit up the arena with a demonstration   
of his interesting ability to produce brilliant light. Sun Boy is also   
able to project great amounts of heat. Suffice it to say, he could, if   
he wished, make things pretty hot ..." The girls screamed again.   
"... around here. But it seems they already are," he added with   
a smile.  
  
Lyle paused and then went on, "For those of you who don't know my  
long-time friend beside me, this is Brainiac 5." There was a loud applause   
but not quite the hysterical screaming that Sun Boy received from the   
females in the audience.  
  
As the applause began to quiet down, a blue and red blur flew in   
over the crowd from off-stage. Invisible Kid's voice rose, "Look! Up in   
the air! It's not a bird or a racing air-car, its ..." The screams were   
drowining out Lyle's voice. "... Superboy!"  
  
The screaming and applause was deafening. A smiling Superboy landed  
next to Brainy and raised his hand in hello to acknowledge the tremendous  
reception.  
  
The crowd finally hushed and Invisible Kid turned to the Boy of   
Steel and asked, "Superboy, could you please give us a demonstration of   
your strength?"  
  
Teenage girls in the audience squealed in anticipation. Superboy   
visibly nodded his head up and down and in a flash flew outside the arena  
and returned with a large steel ingot that was square in shape.  
  
Brainy explained, "What Superboy is easily carrying is a solid ingot  
made of steel that weighs at least three tons or 6,000 pounds." There was an  
audiable gasp heard from the audience.  
  
Superboy held the block of steel over his head and landed on the  
stage. At that moment, seemingly out of nowhere, a wraith-like figure all  
in white except for her glossy, shoulder-length black hair appeared on the  
opposite end of the stage. Another gasp was heard from the amazed crowd.  
  
"Meet Phantom Girl!" Lyle said in introduction. Again, there was   
loud applause and even some wolf-whistles from the admiring males in the   
audience.  
  
The very attractive Tinya Wazzo was dressed in a body-hugging white   
uniform with a black letter "P" on her chest. She also wore white boots,   
gloves and long cape.   
  
Invisible Kid told the audience, "Phantom Girl is from the planet   
Bgztl, which is a world from Earth's fourth-dimension known as the buffer   
zone. Every inhabitant of the planet is able, to some extent, to mentally   
shift part of his or her bodily mass into this dimension, enabling that   
Bgztlr to pass through solid objects or, in this case, let solid objects   
pass through THEM!"  
  
Superboy then heaved the mighty object above his head directly at  
Tinya, who never flinched. Suddenly, the people in the audience could barely  
see the outline of the girl on stage as her body shifted out of the third   
dimension and into the fourth. Three tons of solid steel passed right through   
the outline of Phantom Girl on the stage.   
  
The crowd gasped as the ingot continued on its flight across the   
stage and suddenly stopped in mid-air with no one touching it. The audience   
was bewildered. What could stop a 6,000 pound object in mid-air?  
  
When a dark-haired figure in pink walked out onto the stage   
with raised hands that was projecting a super-strong magnetic field   
that controlled the block of steel, more applause and screams erupted.   
  
"Cosmic Boy!" was all Lyle had to say. It seemed like there were  
invisible strings controlling the three tons of iron. Rokk Krinn had magnetic   
ability, like all the people on his home planet of Braal. However, Rokk was a   
bit different. He had been the magno-ball champ of Braal, which meant that   
not only was his power stronger than most Braalians, but he also had   
tremendous skill in the control of his power.   
  
Rokk's uniform was mostly pink, with white and black. Four metallic  
disks went across his upper chest in sort of a U-shape.   
  
While Rokk made the block of steel do some amazing stunts in mid-  
air, making it do twists and all sorts of other maneuvers, Brainiac 5   
explained, "Cosmic Boy is one of the three founding members of the Legion.   
He was also our first leader."  
  
Next to walk on stage was a brown-haired figure in green and yellow.  
He waved to the crowd as Invisible Kid introduced: "The walking skyscraper,  
Colossal Boy!"  
  
Once again the crowd went wild as Gim Allon looked up to see what  
manuevers Cosmic Boy was putting the steel block through. As his code-name  
implied, Colossal Boy started to grow taller and kept growing to an amazing   
thirty feet, about as tall as a three-story building.   
  
With just a few steps, Gim walked across the stage that seemed to  
bend under his weight. Along with being taller, Colossal Boy also had the  
strength of a being as huge as he was.   
  
As though it was moving in the air with the assistance of an   
invisible hand, Cosmic Boy gently passed the 6,000 pound chunk of steel   
to the awaiting hands of the teen giant.  
  
Gim grabbed the block from the air and then started tossing it   
around as easily as a child would a toy block. First, he tossed it from   
his right hand to his left and then back again.  
  
The audience was awed by the size and strength of Colossal Boy.  
Everytime Gim tossed the ingot from one hand to the other, a gasp and  
laughter was heard from the crowd. They applauded Colossal Boy warmly.  
  
Sun Boy walked back on stage and the girls screamed again. He  
was on the opposite side from Gim and they looked at one another. Dirk  
just nodded and Colossal Boy heaved the massive block of steel at Sun  
Boy.  
  
The girls in the audience screamed in horror! Three tons of   
steel were aimed at the boy of their fantasies. As the ingot reached   
half way to Dirk, he thrust his arms out and a powerful blast of heat   
and fire enveloped the block and in a brilliant, fiery flash the steel   
block was gone. Vaporized by the impressive power of Sun Boy.  
  
The prayers of a few thousand females in the audience were   
answered as Dirk Morgna was unscathed by what they thought was the   
callous toss in jest at the red-headed Sun Boy. How dare Colossal   
Boy put their idol in danger!  
  
Dirk and Gim both smiled and started to approach each other   
to shake hands. That's when, suddenly, a tremendous jolt knocked them   
to the ground.  
  
The screams from the auidence were now really hysterical. Was   
this part of the show? The Legionnaires knew it was not. The entire   
building shook with violence. The people in their seats swayed back   
and forth from the force of the tremor.   
  
Anyone who was standing was knocked to the floor. Sun Boy was  
particularly caught off guard. His was swept off his feet as though   
someone had sliced through his legs. His feet were uplifted with such   
force that he had no time to react and his head struck the concrete   
and wooden stage very hard.  
  
As the frightened screams continued, Sun Boy laid on the floor,  
unmoving. No one knowing if he was either unconscious or dead.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	4. Chapter 4

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - A MISSING SUN BOY  
  
  
Pandemonium broke out in the Metropolis Arena. Despite the   
presence of some of the greatest super-heroes on the planet in the   
building, the ten thousand or so teenagers in the auditorium screamed   
hysterically at the swaying of the building.  
  
Some of those present super-heroes were far from calm as well.  
  
"Grife! What's happening?!" Phantom Girl yelled before she phased   
out as a precaution.  
  
Brainiac 5 had been thrown to the ground. He turned on his force-  
field belt to protect himself.  
  
To avoid the violent rocking, Superboy had risen a few feet in   
the air and was looking around trying to assess the situation. At the   
moment, he had no idea what he could do to help.  
  
Colossal Boy knew what he wanted to do. He had seen Sun Boy   
thrown off his feet and strike his head on the floor. All that was   
on his mind was to reach his teammate who appeared to need assistance.  
  
Gim Allon, with his usual courage, determination and strength,   
struggled to his feet and was starting to make his way toward Dirk.  
  
Invisible Kid and Brainiac 5 both yelled to Colossal Boy, "NO!"  
  
The Legion's leader added, "Gim! Don't touch him! Dirk's probably   
still red-hot from that last blast of his. You'll be burned! Let Superboy   
get him."  
  
Colossal Boy stopped dead in his tracks. Lyle was right. Sun   
Boy's last blast vaporized that steel block and his body probably needed   
time to cool down.  
  
Invisible Kid was about to call out to Superboy for him to check   
Dirk out when all of a sudden a portion of the balcony seating in the   
arena began to noticeably sag. Invisible Kid and Superboy both saw it   
at the same time and Superboy flew to the area beneath the balcony to   
hold it up with his super-strength. This gave time for those who were   
in the dangerous area to get out and to safety.  
  
The shaking finally, and thankfully, stopped.  
  
While all eyes were on Superboy, Dirk Morgna began to stir.   
After hitting his head on the ground, he had a pounding headache.   
  
"Uhh ..." He said through unfocused eyes. He was seeing double   
and triple. "W-where am I? W-what's happening?" he said to himself. But   
the more distressing question was: "Who-who am I?"  
  
Though he didn't realize it yet, the blow to the head that Sun   
Boy received caused him to have amnesia.  
  
Cosmic Boy, Duo Damsel -- who was offstage until the quake   
hit -- and Invisible Kid began helping evacuating the spectators out   
of the building. Superboy and Colossal Boy were making sure that parts   
of the building didn't fall on top of innocent victims.  
  
Tinya had gone over to Brainiac 5 to see if he had any idea   
about what had happened. But before Phantom Girl could ask her question,   
a Science Police officer came on stage to find a Legionnaire -- any   
Legionnaire.  
  
It was at about this time that Sun Boy saw that everyone was   
leaving the building. He staggered out a doorway that led to the rear   
of the building. The bright sunlight hurt his eyes and head. At that   
moment he just wished that he could fly away from where he was. And   
his wish came true! He began to fly.  
  
Sun Boy didn't know where he was going. He only knew that he   
needed to get away from where he was.   
  
The SP spotted Brainy and jogged toward him and the girl in   
white. "Are you a Legionnaire?" the officer asked.  
  
Brainiac 5 still looking around and trying to assess the   
situation only nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
The officer who, for obvious reasons, was excited, quickly   
blurted out, "I was sent here to tell you that something happened   
to your clubhouse!"  
  
Brainy and Tinya's heads turned immediately to the officer   
with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
Brainiac 5 asked, "What do you mean? The Legion clubhouse?"  
  
"Yeah," the officer replied. "I don't know what happened but   
I did hear a report about some huge golden ship that ripped the club-  
house up."  
  
Both Brainy's and Tinya's widened at what the officer informed   
them.  
  
Brainiac 5 said to Phantom Girl, "That must've been what   
caused the quake."  
  
The top Legion scientist used his Legion flight ring comm-link   
to call out to the rest of the team, "Everybody report back to me, we've   
got trouble."  
  
In a few moments, after Superboy and Colossal Boy managed   
to brace up the damaged section of the balcony area, the Legionnaires   
gathered around Brainiac 5.  
  
"What's up, Brainy?" asked Invisible Kid.  
  
An excited Phantom Girl answered for him, "An SP just said a   
giant golden spaceship destroyed our clubhouse!"  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Colossal Boy.  
  
"I believe that may had been the source of this mysterious   
quake," added Brainy.  
  
"Let's go check!" Cosmic Boy said.  
  
The Legionnaires began to head for the exit. "Wait!" yelled   
Luornu, stopping her teammates. "Where's Dirk?"  
  
All the Legionaires looked around and saw no sign of Sun Boy.  
  
Colossal Boy asked the obvious, "Where'd Sun Boy go?"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	5. Chapter 5

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 - THE SEARCH FOR SUN BOY  
  
  
After combing the inside of the Metropolis Arena for some sign of  
Sun Boy, the Legionnaires moved their search outside. Their luck was no  
better. Dirk Morgna had somehow vanished while they weren't looking.  
  
Invisible Kid was concerned and bewildered. He stood scratching the  
back of his head, looking first in one direction and then another trying to  
figure out what happened to his friend.   
  
Duo Damsel came up to the Legion leader. She saw the worried look  
on his face. "Lyle, there's no sign of him. He's just vanished. What should   
we do?"  
  
"We have to give up the search for now and get back to the club-  
house," he told her.  
  
"What?" she said incredously. "We can't leave now. We have to find  
Dirk."  
  
"We can't spend any more time here than we already have," he   
replied.  
  
"But, Lyle ..."  
  
"We can't, Lu!" he said in a raised voice. He grabbed her shoulders.  
"Look, I wish we could stay here until we find him. But we need to find out  
what caused the quake, what happened to the clubhouse and probably more  
importantly, who's behind it."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"I know ... but we can't," he said more softly but still obviously  
frustrated that he couldn't do more.  
  
Duo Damsel let out a long sigh. She knew he was right.  
  
Brainiac 5 and Colossal Boy flew over and landed near Lyle and   
Luornu. Invisible Kid looked to Duo Damsel. "Lu, you go ask the Science  
Police to search for Sun Boy. Tell them everything they need to know.  
Then meet us back at the clubhouse."   
  
Duo Damsel nodded in acknowledgement and flew off.  
  
Invisible Kid turned to Brainiac 5 and Colossal Boy. "I'm calling  
off the search for Dirk for now."  
  
Colossal Boy started to open his mouth but Lyle just held up his  
hand. "I've already been through this with Luornu."  
  
"No, that's the proper thing to do," Brainy said. "We've done all   
we can, here. We need to check out the clubhouse."  
  
Seeing that Brainiac 5 agreed with Lyle, Colossal Boy just nodded.  
  
Invisible Kid used his flight ring comm-link to instruct the other  
Legionnaires. "Okay, everybody, let's get back to the clubhouse."  
  
A few minutes later, the Legion contingent was in the air over the  
area where their clubhouse once stood. All they could see was a massive  
hole in the ground. They could see right into the ground and the mess   
Brainiac 5's laboratory was now in.  
  
They landed and Colossal Boy ran to the hole. "It's GONE!" he   
yelled to his teammates.  
  
Cosmic Boy asked in a shocked voice, "W-what kind of power could   
do this?"  
  
Even Brainiac 5 was at a lost for words or an explanation. He   
really didn't know.  
  
Invisible Kid looked toward their nearby spaceport hanger.   
A huge cloud of black smoke was billowing from one of their Mark III   
Legion cruisers that was laying on its side in flames. Anti-Grav fire-  
fighters were struggling to keep the blaze under control. Several fire-  
fighters were in the air over the wreckage pouring fire-retardant foam   
on the blaze.  
  
Superboy went to help the firefighters and within a few minutes   
and the help of super-breath, the fire was finally knocked down and   
extinguished. The spaceship was a total loss.  
  
Colossal Boy nudged Lyle with his elbow. "Looks like you're   
going to have to hit up ol' R.J. for a new ship."  
  
Gim was referring to the Legion's benefactor R.J. Brande, who   
was one of, if not the, wealthiest man in the galaxy.  
  
Lyle groaned inwardly at the prospect of having to do that.   
That was not something he looked forward to. But what about the   
clubhouse? Replacing that would be even harder. What a way to start   
out his first day as the new leader of the Legion.   
  
With the assistance of his flight ring, Invisible Kid flew   
over to one of the other Mark III ships that wasn't damaged. Two   
remained. The other Legionnaires followed him.  
  
He climbed the steps into one of the ships, took a quick look   
inside and then turned to his teammates. "This will have to do as our   
command post for now," he said.  
  
Phantom Girl asked him, "Are we going to find out who did   
this?"  
  
A hard look came across Lyle's face and he looked at the   
attractive brunette. In serious tone, he replied, "You bet."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	6. Chapter 6

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 - DR REGULUS  
  
  
Somewhere high over the Legionnaires, a villianous man was   
watching the entire plight of the teenage super-heroes on his video   
monitor. He pushed a button on his console in order to get a closer   
view of Phantom Girl.  
  
"Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm, look at that," a deep voice said to himself in  
admiration. He sipped champagne from a glass.   
  
The man adjusted the monitor camera shot to start at Tinya's   
feet and moved the camera slowly, ever so slowly, upwards to catch   
every curve and turn on Phantom Girl's body. He then stopped on her   
face.   
  
"Ah, so young and sweet," he said to no one.  
  
He then widened the angle of the video monitor camera. He   
loooked at the hole in the ground where the Legion clubhouse once   
was. The man, who was dressed in a tight yellow costume with gold   
trim, boots and gloves, laughed as he looked at the hole.  
  
"They are probably wondering what happened and who took their  
precious headquarters," he laughed again.  
  
"If they only knew that this is just the first phase of my master   
plan." Once again he giggled. "With my old nemisis, Sun Boy, out of the   
way, it will be most difficult for those teenage meddlers to figure out   
who I am."  
  
He pushed some more buttons on his console to adjust the course  
of his ship. Still talking to himself, he said out loud, "I wonder if   
they know that it was I, Doctor Zaxton Regulus, who caused Sun Boy to   
have amnesia? No, how could they know?" He laughed.  
  
"Mad, some call me! Mad! I'll show them mad when I take over   
the universe virtually single-handedly." That thought really made him   
laugh hard.  
  
He tightened the video monitor camera once again onto the lovely  
face of Phantom Girl. "Ah, my dear, how would you like to become the   
consort of the Master of the Universe?" Once more there was a hysterical   
laugh.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Back in Metropolis, Science Police air-cars, air-scooters and  
officers were scouring the city for Sun Boy. Someone who was dressed  
in bright red and yellow shouldn't had been hard to spot. But Dirk Morgna,  
who didn't even know, at the moment, that was even his name, managed  
to elude the SP's.   
  
He didn't know why, but something inside told him that it was  
important to avoid the police. Dirk wasn't sure but he felt some sort   
of connection with the police. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad   
and even wondered that he might be a criminal that they were looking   
for.   
  
Sun Boy had flown to almost the far outskirts of the huge city.   
It was an industrial section and right now Dirk had wound up outside an   
old nuclear power plant.  
  
Though most power needs in the 30th century were being converted  
to the new power-jewels, nuclear power was still being used.  
  
An SP air-car was coming near and Sun Boy ducked under a tree.  
The police vehicle went by without seeing what they were searching for.  
  
Dirk didn't know where he was until he saw a sign that read:  
"Metropolis Nuclear Power Plant No. 9." He looked through the old,  
rusting chain-link fence and saw the large building.  
  
He wished that he could fly over the fence and it worked! He   
didn't know how, but everytime he willed himself to fly -- he was able   
to do it. Perhaps it meant that he had some sort of super power, he   
conjectured.  
  
If he could just find some shelter, then he might be able   
to figure out some answers to all these questions he had. If he   
could only remember ...  
  
The power plant looked mostly abandoned. He hadn't spotted   
any one around. Dirk went to what appeared to be a side entrance.   
It was an old fashioned door with a knob. A fingerprint scanner lock   
opened the door. Of course, that wasn't going to work for Sun Boy.  
  
Dirk glanced over his shoulder and saw another air-car coming   
his way in the distance. This time there was no place to take cover.   
He needed to get into the building right away.  
  
He turned the old door knob and it was locked. Sun Boy looked   
at the air-car again and it continued to get closer. He tried the lock   
again, it still wouldn't budge. Dirk began to panic. He needed to get   
into this place, now!  
  
He was becoming angry out of frustration. He tried the door knob  
again, twisting and jangling it. Sun Boy glanced over his shoulder again  
while still turning the handle. Suddenly, the door knob began to melt and  
then it broke off!   
  
Dirk put his shoulder to the door and rushed inside, closing the  
door just as the Science Police air-car went by. Sun Boy had fallen onto  
his butt on the floor with his back against the door. His breath came in  
gasps from the fright of almost being caught.  
  
Still breathing hard, he looked around at his new surroundings.  
The building was huge. Dirk slowly got to his feet and braced the door  
so that it wouldn't easily open again.  
  
For about thirty minutes, Sun Boy had explored the old power plant.  
He found it strange that there was no one around but he was also thankful  
for that as well.   
  
Finally, he entered a dark, medium-sized room. This looked like a  
good place to rest for a while. Because it was pretty dark, Dirk had failed   
to spot the sign outside of the room that said: "Reactor Room 4."  
  
Sun Boy went over to a far wall and just sat down to rest. He was  
very tired from his ordeal and his head still hurt. Maybe, he thought, he   
should seek some assistance for this headache? He replied to himself that   
he would just take a moment to figure this all out and what he should do.  
  
"Why can't I remember my name?" he wondered out loud. "Why ..."  
  
Dirk felt alone. Alone and very, very tired. "If only this damn   
headache would go away and I could think straight ..."  
  
He closed his eyes. It would only be for a moment, he told   
himself. It was for more than a moment because he immediately fell   
deep asleep in the darkened room.  
  
What Sun Boy didn't realize was this particular nuclear power   
plant was practically run on automatic. That's why he hadn't spotted   
anyone who should had been working there.   
  
About forty-five minutes after Dirk had fallen fast asleep from   
the fatigue, a yellow light flashed on a console. The door by which he   
had entered locked with an audible click. A noticeable hum could be heard   
as electrical equipment powered up.  
  
Outside of the room, over the door, a sign flashed on-and-off in   
red. The sign warned: "Do Not Enter. Deadly Radiation."  
  
In a deep slumber inside that room, Dirk Morgna didn't have a  
clue.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	7. Chapter 7

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7 - THE POWER OF THE SUN  
  
  
A crazy laugh was heard on the bridge of the massive ship that   
was now high over Metropolis. Dr Regulus was still talking to himself   
as he formulated the master plan in his mind.  
  
"Ha! The Legion of Super-Dummies will find out just how powerful   
I am. I have unlimited power! As long as the sun keeps shining, I am   
virtually invincible!" he said.  
  
Regulus checked a few of the video screens in front of him and   
then pushed a few buttons to make some adjustments.  
  
His deep voice turned more serious in tone, "I need to show   
them ... and the world ... just how powerful I can be."  
  
He widened his ship's view screen of Metropolis in order to   
get some idea of where to strike next. He turned the camera from one   
place to another. Then, something caught his eye.  
  
"Ah, the Trevis Building," he said. "That looks interesting."  
  
The Trevis Building was located in downtown Metropolis and was   
referred to as a mixed-occupancy building. The 75-story circular tower   
was home to commercial offices, apartments, condominiums and even a   
hotel.  
  
Regulus laughed at what he was about to do. He slowly guided   
his ship to hover right above the Trevis Building. Nobody knew he was   
there because his ship had been disguised as a big white cloud in the   
sky. Stealth technology allowed him to avoid all radar and sensor scans   
from the Science Police and the Metropolis Spaceport.  
  
Since what he was about to do was going to be cosidered very   
much an overt act, he no longer saw the need to be covert. He turned   
off the cloud-making machine.  
  
Soon the cloud disappeared to be replaced in the sky by a huge   
golden metallic cube, as tall as a flying 20-story building.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the ground, two more Legionnaires had made   
their way back to where their clubhouse once stood.  
  
Cosmic Boy greeted them, "Karate Kid, Dream Girl, where have   
you two been?"  
  
"We got here as soon as we could," Val answered. "What happened   
to the clubhouse?"  
  
Rokk answered with a question of his own. "What? Didn't you feel   
the earth shake a little while ago?"  
  
Karate Kid's head slowly turned to look at Nura who had a coy   
smile on her face as her beautiful eyes looked downward.  
  
Val turned to look back at Cosmic Boy. He tried to think of   
something to say. "Uh ..." he looked backed to Nura, who just turned   
her head to avoid his gaze. "Uh ... yeah, I guess I did feel the earth   
move a little while ago."  
  
Dream Girl turned away and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Cosmic Boy saw her and thought she was upset at what had   
happened to the clubhouse. He told her in a confident voice, "Don't   
worry, Nura. We'll get whoever did this."  
  
With her back to him, she replied with faked sadness, "I-I   
hope so, Rokk. This is so ... so terrible."  
  
The three Legionnaires heard a shout. It was Colossal Boy.   
He was pointing into the sky. "Look at that!" he yelled.  
  
They turned and looked skyward. A humongous golden ship was   
hovering over downtown Metropolis.  
  
Beneath Regulus' ship, a large circular panel slid open. A   
few moments later, a golden beam of light was being projected at the   
Trevis Building. Soon, there was another earthquake. This one seemed   
worse the first one.  
  
The Trevis Building was caught in the grip of Dr Regulus'   
super-tractor beam. As if it was trying to shake a stick loose that   
was impaled in the ground, first moving one side and then the other,   
the building was being ripped from its foundation in the ground.   
  
Moments later, the tall building began to rise. Needless to   
say, there was pandemonium in the street near the building that was   
being literally hijacked by the evil Dr Regulus. The sound of the   
high-rise being ripped out of the ground was tremendous and really   
couldn't being accurately described.  
  
On the bridge of the ship, Regulus was laughing like a hyena.   
He could hardly contain himself.  
  
"Mad they want to call me?!" he shouted. "Mad? I'll show   
them mad!"  
  
He continued to laugh as he worked the controls for the   
tractor-beam and the ship itself that was rising even higher into   
the air. The ship was now about 3,800-feet in the air.   
  
What people on the ground saw was the huge ship carrying an   
800-foot tall building beneath it. The ship was moving very slowly.   
It didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave the area.  
  
"It's payback time, people!" Regulus said to no one. "The   
death and destruction will be incredible when I drop this building   
on downtown Metropolis."  
  
He pushed some more buttons to make final adjustments.  
  
"Then ... then ... they'll see just how powerful I am," he   
said. "This will just give them a small demonstration of my immense   
power!" He laughed again.  
  
As Dr Regulus' finger was just about to push the button that   
would turn off the super-tractor beam and drop the Trevis Building   
to the ground, an alarm klaxon began sounding a warning. His eyes   
quickly turned to another monitor screen. In the distance, he spotted   
an orange ship quickly coming toward him.  
  
His fingers pushed some keys on his computer console and a   
computerized female-sounding voice told him: "Ship identified as a   
Legion Mark III cruiser with a ..." He cut off the rest of the   
description -- he didn't need it. He just needed to confirm that   
it was indeed Legionnaires that were coming at him.  
  
He laughed. "They want to play games, eh?"  
  
On the Legion ship that was fast approaching the huge,   
metallic monster that was floating in the sky, Duo Damsel asked   
Invisible Kid, "Are you sure it was a good idea leaving Karate   
Kid and Dream Girl at our temporary command post? We might need   
their help."  
  
Invisible Kid's eyes first looked at some computer screens   
and then at the main viewing screen that showed the golden ship.   
Then he answered Luornu, "We needed to leave someone behind in case   
some other Legionnaires show up to our distress call. We'll be okay."  
  
Regulus watched the Legion ship approach with great interest.   
Once more he laughed in anticipation. "That's it. Come closer you   
young meddlers," he said.  
  
The Legion ship began to slow down as it came near Regulus'   
craft. Suddenly, an awesome sun-powered blast hit the Legionnaires.   
The blast was so unexpected and powerful, it struck the ship about   
halfway on the fuselage. The Legion ship was torn in two and was   
effectively destroyed!  
  
Seeing what he had done, Regulus screamed in joy and laughed   
uncontrollably. "They ..." he practically choked from laughing,   
"... they never knew what hit them!"  
  
Regulus was right. The force of the blast was so violent that   
the bodies of seven Legionnaires were ejected from their craft and   
into the air over Metropolis.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	8. Chapter 8

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8 - ON BOARD REGULUS' SHIP  
  
  
All seven Legionnaires -- Invisible Kid, Superboy, Cosmic Boy,   
Phantom Girl, Duo Damsel, Colossal Boy, and Brainiac 5 -- aboard the   
Mark III were thrown out of the craft when it was split in two by the   
sun-powered blast of Regulus. Luckily, no one was hurt.  
  
The seven teenagers knew what they had to do in a situation such   
as this. With the assistance of their flight rings, they flew toward the   
massive golden ship of their unknown opponent.  
  
Superboy was the first one to reach the huge space vehicle of   
Dr Regulus. He wasted no time in ripping off a large panel on the lower   
portion of the ship. The hole Superboy made was more than large enough   
for the Legionnaires to enter.  
  
When they entered the craft, they were amazed by the immense   
size of it. There were catwalks, pipes, wires, ladders, and numerous   
passageways. This, they could tell, was not even the hub of the ship   
and it was huge. An enormous circular shaft extended, it seemed, upward   
for infinite levels. On each level corridors extended out in every   
direction like the spokes of a wheel. At the far end of the room there   
was a circular staircase that went up as far as the eye could see.   
  
"Man, will you look at the size of this!" Colossal Boy remarked.  
  
Even Brainiac 5 was surprised at what he was seeing. "It is,   
indeed, a large vessel."  
  
"The trouble is," Cosmic Boy said to Invisible Kid, "we haven't   
a clue about where to go on this ship."  
  
Invisible Kid nodded in agreement. He said to everyone, "We're   
going to have to split up and explore this ship. I would imagine that   
the bridge is somewhere near the top and we're at the bottom right now."  
  
"Don't you think we might get lost?" Duo Damsel asked.  
  
"It's a chance we'll have to take," Lyle replied. He looked   
toward one passageway. "Lu, why don't you and Tinya go together down   
that way?"  
  
The two female Legionnaires on the mission nodded and walked off  
together down a long passageway that no one knew where it was headed or  
ended.  
  
Invisible Kid then pointed to a ladder. "Colossal Boy, you head   
up that way."  
  
"Okay, Lyle," Gim answered.  
  
The remaining four Legionnaires walked a short distance until   
they reached another passageway. "Cosmic Boy, you go that way and keep   
in touch."  
  
Rokk nodded and began walking cautiously down an unknown path.  
  
Invisible Kid pointed to another passageway going in the   
opposite direction. "Brainy, this one is yours."  
  
Brainiac 5 began his journey into the bowels of the mysterious   
ship.  
  
"Okay, Supes, you think you can head up that way?" Lyle asked   
while pointing straight up.  
  
"Sure thing, Invisible Kid," Superboy said and flew straight   
up into the enormous circular shaft.  
  
Invisible Kid, himself, started to climb the circular staircase.   
Where they would all wind up, he had no idea.  
  
On the bridge of the ship, Dr Zaxton Regulus had watched the   
Legionnaires all the while on one of his many video monitor screens.   
He, of course, laughed when he saw the teenagers split up.  
  
He rubbed his two gold-gloved hands together in glee. "They're   
playing right into my hands," he snickered again.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	9. Chapter 9

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9 - A COLOSSAL BATTLE  
  
  
Gim Allon was known as Colossal Boy. He had acquired the ability   
to grow into a giant quite by accident. He was just an ordinary Science   
Police cadet when he took a trip to Mars. While on the "Red Planet," a   
radioactive meteor landed right at his feet. This injured him and put   
him in the Science Police Academy's infirmary.   
  
Soon after being released, he spotted a crime in progress. As he   
chased the criminal, who tried to get away by using the turbo-lift in a   
building, Gim managed to catch him anyway -- by growing to a height of   
fifteen feet tall. Colossal Boy was capable of growing to much taller   
heights if need be.   
  
It was his mother, an important and aspiring politician in   
EarthGov, that suggested his new found power would be best put to   
use in the Legion of Super-Heroes.  
  
For at least twenty minutes, Colossal Boy in his normal   
form, had been climbing ladders and staircases. He then went down   
dark passageways and checked into large rooms. In one door and out   
through another. To say that he was lost -- was putting it mildly.  
  
Though he had no idea where he was, he did know that as   
long as he kept going upwards in the massive ship, he most likely   
would achieve his objective.  
  
Once more he opened a heavy metal door. This one looked   
more like the door to a vault, he remarked to himself. He cautiously   
peered into the dark room and moved slowly toward the center. The   
only light came from behind him through the open door ... that was   
now closing slowly on its own!  
  
With a loud CLANG! the door locked shut and bright lights   
bathed the huge room. Gim ran to the door and tried to open it. It   
was locked. He quickly turned around to survey the room more closely.   
It would had been better described as a huge gladiator pit with a   
ceiling of at least 60-feet. He could also see several closed metal   
doors along the walls.   
  
Not knowing if he was in or could face some sort of danger,   
Colossal Boy thought it might be a good precaution to grow into some   
sort of fighting form. Plus he could use his additional strength to   
get one of these doors open.  
  
Eight feet ... twelve feet ... fifteen feet ... he kept   
growing until he reached a giant-sized 25 feet tall.  
  
At his new height, Gim was able to gain another perspective   
at his plight and now looked for an avenue of escape. As he was   
slowly moving from one end to the other in the gigantic room, Colossal   
Boy was startled when a portion of a wall he was near slid up at   
rocket speed. Before Gim could even look to see what happened, he   
was sucker-punched in the jaw!  
  
Colossal Boy was thrown to the floor. What on earth could   
throw a 25-foot giant to the ground? He shook his head to clear the   
cobwebs. His eyes then focused on a 30-foot tall metal robot.  
  
A heckling laugh came from an unseen speaker system in the   
room. "Colossal Boy, I presume?" a deep voice said.  
  
Gim rubbed his jaw and looked upward trying to figure out   
where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Why don't you come out and show yourself, chum?" Colossal   
Boy called out.  
  
The mysterious voice laughed again. "Why would I want to   
face a giant such as yourself?" He snickered again. "No, I think   
not. Dumb I am not you Colossal Fool." The attempt at bad humor   
caused the voice to chuckle again.   
  
"You find something amusing?" Gim asked.  
  
"Oh, not yet, Colossal Boy," the voice replied. "Colossal   
Boy I want you to meet my ... Colossal Robot, if you will. I'm sure   
that you'll find him a very worthy opponent in this ... this ...   
Colossal battle!" He laughed again.  
  
Gim's eyes just squinted as he looked toward the giant   
yellow robot.  
  
"I prepared this robot just for you, Colossal Boy, you   
should be honored."  
  
"You could've at least given him a more original name,"   
Gim said in an insulting tone.  
  
"Enough of your insolence!" the voice shouted. "You may   
notice that my creation appears to be made out of gold. But why   
should I've wasted such a precious metal on the likes of you?   
Besides, in order for it to move as fast as it does, gold would've   
added extra weight and slowed it down."  
  
Colossal Boy slowly rose to his feet. He looked upwards   
and told the unseen voice, "It takes a real coward to just hide   
and let some "creation' of yours to do your dirty work -- pretty   
typical of you mad scientist types."  
  
Gim licked his lips, listening for some kind of reaction.   
"You wouldn't have the guts to try killing me yourself."  
  
What may had sounded like amusement came from the voice.   
"I am Doctor Zaxton Regulus -- you should know this before you   
die."  
  
"Well, I can't say it's nice to meet you," Colossal Boy   
said.  
  
"Enough! Enough of this banter. My robot will now dispose   
of you!"  
  
Gim looked over to the giant robot and added another five   
feet to his 25-foot height -- just to even things out a bit. He   
looked into what was supposed to be the eyes of the robot. They   
were probably video cameras which Regulus was using to watch him.   
The robot just looked like a powerful, metal version of a human   
with two arms, two legs and a head.   
  
Colossal Boy had to admit, it looked formidable. The   
message seemed to be clear: Regulus wanted to kill him.  
  
"All right, let's do it," Gim whispered.  
  
Colossal Boy's fists flexed open and closed, not taking   
his eyes from the robot. He could've grown taller but this was   
now a matter of pride.   
  
His jaw still hurt from where the robot first hit him.   
He wanted Regulus angry so he wouldn't be able to think straight.   
Colossal Boy stopped slightly more than 15 feet from the robot   
and said, "You know this was a real dumb play on your part. Any   
Legionnaire worth his salt could take out a dozen of your clownish   
robots with just his fists. We learn how to handle ourselves. We   
grow up polishing off a half dozen crazies like you each morning   
before breakfast."  
  
Gim never saw the lightning fast slap that hit him on the   
side of the head and sent him flying again.  
  
This time the whole ship shook when he landed. Cosmic Boy,   
who was walking down an empty corridor, stopped and slowly tilted   
his head upwards as if making sure the ceiling wasn't coming down   
on him.  
  
On another part of the ship, Duo Damsel whispered to Phantom   
Girl, "Grife, what was that?" Tinya could only shrug her shoulders.  
  
Colossal Boy shook his head to clear it again. Now it was   
him that was angry. That was twice that metal contraption had gotten   
him and he never saw either punch.  
  
He got up and this time kept a respectable distance away   
from the metal monster. The robot swung another right cross and   
this time Gim managed to dodge the blow. Colossal Boy was trying   
to get a feel for the speed of the robot.  
  
The robot lunged again and Gim dropped to his right knee.   
He stuck his right hand out for balance and swept his left leg against   
the robot's "legs."  
  
The robot stumbled back, but didn't go down.  
  
Colossal Boy rolled out of the drop and to his feet.  
  
The robot was already advancing, its fist slicing the air with   
a sickening whistling sound as Gim jumped back.  
  
Colossal Boy swung a punch of his own. The robot leaped back   
as though it were on springs, wheeling half left, and planted a kick   
against Gim's rib cage.  
  
The ship shook again. Duo Damsel and Phantom Girl had to grab   
one another to steady each other.  
  
The impact caused Invisible Kid's foot to slip off the rung   
of a ladder he was climbing. Luckily, he was able to hold tight on   
the ladder before he fell.   
  
Colossal Boy was dazed by the last blow. The robot continued   
to advance on him. Gim reached out and grabbed each wrist of the robot.   
The two titans grappled with each other.  
  
Gim was just trying to hold on -- much like a punch-drunk boxer   
in the final rounds of a heavy-weight fight. Colossal Boy attempted to   
put a bear hug on the robot but the mechanical monster was just too fast   
for him.  
  
The robot, with incredible speed, double-punched Colossal Boy   
in his already smarting ribs. Then it was a final left cross to the   
jaw that did in the Legionnaire. Gim went flying, once more, to the   
floor.  
  
This time Colossal Boy didn't get up.  
  
The only sound that was heard in the room was a hysterical   
laugh over the speaker system.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	10. Chapter 10

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10 - REGULUS GRABS HIS CONSORT  
  
  
On another part of the tremendous ship, two cautious young women  
were making their way slowly down a corridor. Progress had been slow for  
Duo Damsel and Phantom Girl.   
  
The two teenaged girls opened a door and then tried to decide   
if they should turn left or right down another passageway. Phantom Girl   
voted to go right and Luornu agreed.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," Tinya admitted.  
  
Duo Damsel hugged herself while looking first left then right,   
"Yeah, me, too."  
  
"You think we'll be the first ones to reach the top?"  
  
Luornu snickered at the thought, "I doubt it. I think Superboy   
and Colossal Boy are more likely to beat us. You know, Tinya, you could   
always turn into a Phantom and just fly to the top."  
  
"What? And leave you alone down here?"  
  
"You know I'm never really alone, Tinya."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I know ... and thanks."  
  
The two female Legionnaires were on the sixth level of the ship.   
They came upon a large open atrium-type of area.   
  
"Look at this, Lu, we must be in about the center of the ship."  
  
"Well, we still have a long way up,"Duo Damsel replied. "It looks   
like there's at least another fourteen or fifteen levels above us."  
  
Tinya suddenly grabbed Lu's arm excitedly. She pointed to a   
nearby catwalk. "Look! There's Rokk!"  
  
Duo Damsel waved her hand high as she called out, "Cos! Over   
here!"  
  
Cosmic Boy heard Luornu and looked their way. He smiled and   
waved back. He began to move more urgently toward them.  
  
The girls stopped and waited for him.  
  
"Doesn't he look a little stiff to you?" Duo Damsel asked her   
friend.  
  
"All I know, Lu, is with all the walking we've been doing, I   
feel stiff, too."  
  
"But he's an athlete."  
  
"Former ..." Tinya corrected, "athlete." Then she whispered,   
"But don't say that to him -- you know how fragile the male ego is."  
  
The two girls giggled at the joke.  
  
It took a few moments for Cosmic Boy to reach the two young   
women.  
  
Duo Damsel was the first to greet him. As she started to   
approach Cosmic Boy, he suddenly slammed down a glass capsule that   
contained sleeping gas! A cloud of smoke quickly rose from the floor   
and overcame the two female Legionnaires. They collapsed to the floor   
unconscious.  
  
Interestingly, Cosmic Boy did not succumb to the effects   
of the sleep gas capsule. A chilling, but by now, familar laugh   
came from "Cosmic Boy." He was, in fact, not Rokk Krinn. This   
"Cosmic Boy" was not even human. This was a clever android built   
and controlled by Dr Regulus.  
  
By sheer chance, Brainiac 5 had entered the area and spotted   
the pink costume of "Cosmic Boy." He watched as the android bent and   
picked Tinya up with remarkable ease.  
  
Thinking that Phantom Girl was injured and not knowing that   
"Cosmic Boy" was really an android, Brainy started to rush over to   
offer his assistance.  
  
The android with the unconscious Phantom Girl in its arms   
began walking off with its "prize."  
  
Brainaic 5 called out, "Cosmic Boy! Wait! Let me look at her!"  
  
The android stopped and turned, almost mechanically. As Brainy  
approached, the fake "Cosmic Boy" gently laid the girl on the floor.  
  
"What happened to ...? Ughhh!"  
  
A very surprised Brainiac 5 had been grabbed by the throat   
by the android. He was lifted off the ground and thrown into a nearby   
metal wall.   
  
Though he had been dazed by the attack, Brainy still had the   
presence of mind to reach down to his utility belt and turn on his   
force-shield. He slowly got to his feet and looked at "Cosmic Boy."  
  
"Cosmic Boy, what are ..."  
  
The android threw a punch at Brainiac 5 but the force-shield   
protected the teenager from Colu. Even though Brainy was protected by   
the invisible shield, he still felt the blow somewhat. When "Cosmic   
Boy" didn't yelp in pain from hitting the hard shield, Brainiac 5's   
suspicions were confirmed. This was not the real Cosmic Boy.  
  
Brainiac 5 was not known for his fighting ability. That wasn't   
why he was a Legionnaire. He was the "brains" of the outfit, not the   
muscle. But that didn't mean Brainy was the type to back down during   
a battle. Brainy threw a punch of his own at the android. He landed   
a blow square to the side of the head.  
  
The android never flinched.  
  
It didn't take a 12th level intelligence to figure out he had   
a problem.  
  
The laugh of a madman came from the lips of the android. "Ah,   
I believe they call you Brainiac 5." The voice was nothing like Rokk   
Krinn's. It was much deeper.  
  
"Who are you? What have you done to my friends?"  
  
"What? You don't think I'm Cosmic Boy?" the android laughed.  
  
Brainy just shook his head.  
  
"Your assumption that this creation of mine is not your   
Cosmic Boy is correct. This is one of my many androids." The Rokk   
Krinn lookalike chuckled. "You can call me Dr Regulus."  
  
"Dr Regulus, as a deputized member of the Science Police,   
I demand that you surrender to us."  
  
All Brainiac 5 got in reply was a roar of laughter from the   
lips of the android. There was a cough and then: "Fool! It is I who   
has you! You are the one who should surrender."  
  
Brainy threw another punch at the android and got the same   
result as he did the first time -- which was nothing.   
  
"I see you have protected yourself with a force-shield,   
Legionnaire. But this time, you have met your match!"  
  
Brainiac 5 looked for an avenue of escape. There was none.   
He would have to go through the android. He was cornered and he   
knew it.  
  
The android continued to speak, "You see, Legionnaire, this   
is no ordinary android. It is sun-powered and I'll ..." there was a   
pause. "... there! I've just quadrupled the input power. Now, let's   
see if your puny force-shield can stand up to this!"  
  
The powerful android threw a punch into a Brainy that sent   
him flying. Brainiac 5 slammed into the wall again. He felt that   
one. He could tell that the force-shield was starting to malfunction   
and break down.  
  
He got up again, this time desperately looking to get away.   
But after taking a couple of blows like he had, he wasn't very quick   
and the android easily blocked Brainiac 5's way.  
  
Brainy never saw the final blow. After the android punched   
at Brainiac 5's head, the force-shield finally shattered and the   
Legion scientist went down for the count. Either unconscious or   
maybe ... even worse.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	11. Chapter 11

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11 - REGULUS HAS HIS WAY  
  
  
A very unconscious Phantom Girl lay prone on the floor of the   
bridge of Regulus' ship. She was unmoving. Her angelic-like face looked   
straight up with her eyes closed.  
  
Only a cackle of a laugh was heard and the evil Dr Regulus, with   
lust in his eyes, was on his hands and knees crawling toward the unmoving   
form of the female Legionnaire. Slowly he crawled over her body without   
taking his eyes off her lovely face.  
  
Still on his hands and knees but not quite touching the young   
Tinya, Regulus layed above her prone body on extended arms.   
  
"Ah, my future queen of the universe ... so lovely ... we'll   
preside over thousands of worlds!" he said to her.  
  
Regulus brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her eyes.   
He couldn't resist the temptation and kissed her unresponsive lips. He   
moved his head back up and looked at her again and found himself   
becoming aroused. The evil scientist began kissing her neck and   
started fondling the unconscious young woman.  
  
His hands started to pull at and unclasp the belt at her waist.   
Regulus had some difficulty and had to raise himself off of Phantom Girl   
in order to undressher.  
  
He never got that far. A hard kick to his solar plexus stopped   
him cold and he rolled off of Tinya's body. His roll ended with him on   
his stomach and he started to rise when he sustained another kick to   
the abdominal area. This time, he heard an accompanied female-sounding   
"Uhhhh!" along with it.  
  
Duo Damsel was hitting Regulus with everything she had. While  
stunned by the blows, he started to get to his knees, and was promptly  
slammed down to the floor by the angry girl, who had woke up from the  
effects of the sleeping gas before Tinya. Luornu had clasped her hands  
and crashed her arms and body down on Regulus' back.  
  
She rolled away from him and screamed, "TINYA! Wake up!"  
  
The brave Legionnaire split into two as she saw her opponent   
start to get up. Duo Damsel-2 grabbed Regulus' right wrist and pulled   
his arm out straight as Duo Damsel-1 punched him with everything she   
had into the jaw with a right cross.   
  
Regulus dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, seemingly   
out cold.   
  
Duo Damsel rejoined herself and rushed to Tinya's side. Luornu   
picked Phantom Girl's head up and cradled it her arms.  
  
"Tinya ... Tinya ... are you okay?"  
  
Phantom Girl began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.   
"Wh-what ...? Wh-wh-where am I?"  
  
"It's okay, Tinya. You're alright."  
  
"Lu? What happened? Where are we?"  
  
"I guess we beat the boys to the bridge," she smiled.  
  
"Indeed you have," a deep voice said from the other side of   
the ship's bridge.  
  
Both heads of the Legionnaires turned toward the voice.  
  
Regulus stood smiling at them with one hand on some sort of   
lever. Looking at Phantom Girl in particular, he said, "I see that   
I let your beauty distract me from the real purpose of my mission."  
  
"And what might that be?" Luornu asked.  
  
"To rule the universe, of course!" he laughed. He looked   
Tinya straight in the eye and said, "And you, my darling, will be   
my consort!"  
  
Shocked, Tinya screeched, "Me?!"  
  
"The Galaxy shall be yours! Just be at my side -- I must   
have you."  
  
Nausea was one of the many emotional feelings Phantom Girl   
was going through. The thought of being with someone ... "someTHING"   
... like Regulus was revolting. She wanted to run.  
  
"Oh my stars!" was all Duo Damsel could say. "Tinya, this   
old guy is off his rocker."  
  
"You're telling me, Lu?!" Tinya said in a frantic voice.  
  
"Why is it everyone wants to take over the universe?"   
Duo Damsel asked Phantom Girl.  
  
"Whoooo cares?! He says he wants ME!"  
  
Luornu turned back to the man on the other side of the room.   
"Uh, Mr ...? I'm sorry, we don't even know your name?" she asked   
sweetly.  
  
"It's DOCTOR to you! Doctor Regulus! I should kill you for   
stopping me a few minutes ago."  
  
Tinya asked Duo Damsel, "Stopped him? What's he talking   
about?"  
  
It was Luornu who now became nervous. Not wanting a screaming   
girlfriend on her hands at this particular moment, she merely said,   
"I'll tell you later, Tinya."   
  
Duo Damsel turned back to the mad scientist. "Doctor Regulus,   
surely you must realize that such an ambitous plan couldn't be ..."  
  
"Enough! I will hear no more from you, female! You have   
interferred and for that you shall pay."  
  
Hearing him threaten her friend angered Phantom Girl. "Hey!   
We're ..."  
  
Both girls screamed as Regulus pulled down on the lever and   
an electrical-like bolt came from stun guns above them and shocked   
both Legionnaires back into unsconsciousness.  
  
Once more, Dr Regulus just laughed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In another corridor, only two levels below the bridge,   
Superboy was moving rather quickly. He came across what appeared   
to be two ancient suits of medieval armor.  
  
"Strange," he said to himself, certainly not expecting to   
see such things on a 30th century ship.  
  
He stopped to examine the armor more closely. Suddenly,   
they began to move quickly and Superboy began to feel weak. The   
only thing that could make him feel this weak was ... "Kryptonite,"   
he said.  
  
The two suits of armor, which were in reality more of   
Dr Regulus' robots, tossed a green chain of Kryptonite around   
the Boy of Steel. Green K clamps were locked to his wrist so   
he couldn't throw the chain off.  
  
The two robots wrapped the deadly chain around and around   
Superboy. The pain he was feeling was intense. He was growing weaker   
and weaker by the second.  
  
Within moments, the mightest member of the Legion team was  
unconscious from the pain and had been easily captured by Dr Regulus!  
  
***  
  
Back on Earth, at Metropolis Nuclear Power Plant No. 9, Sun   
Boy was starting to wake up in one of the nuclear reactor rooms. He   
felt better. Dirk came under the realization that he now knew who   
he was again. But he wasn't sure what he was doing in this room.  
  
As Brainiac 5 would later tell Sun Boy, the nuclear radiation   
that he was exposed to apparently cleared his memory and allowed him   
to remember who he was.  
  
All he knew was that he didn't belong where he presently was   
and rushed out of the room in search of his comrades. He wasn't sure,   
but his gut told him that they were in trouble.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	12. Chapter 12

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12 - DR REGULUS CONTROLS THE LEGION  
  
  
Rokk Krinn was walking down yet another corridor in the massive   
ship of Dr Regulus. By his estimation, he was about four levels below   
the top of the vessel. He decided that since he hadn't run into trouble   
so far that it might be a good idea to quicken his pace.  
  
Cosmic Boy found it very strange that he hadn't heard from or   
seen anyone since the Legionnaires split up to make their way to the   
bridge. He stopped and decided that it might be good idea to coordinate   
with his teammates.  
  
He activated his Legion flight ring communicator, "Invisible Kid,   
are you there?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
He waited a few seconds. "Cos to Brainy, do you copy?"  
  
No reply again. Now he was becoming concerned.  
  
He tried a third time, "Luornu? Tinya?"  
  
He only received silence. Rokk was beyond concerned. Now he was  
worried.  
  
"Not good," he thought to himself. "Not good at all."  
  
He decided that he better get to the top level as soon as   
possible and began a jog down the corridor.  
  
Cosmic Boy was approaching a doorway when suddenly golden,  
non-metallic clamps came shooting out of an opening in the wall and   
ensnared the Legionnaire.  
  
The impact from the clamps, which grabbed his upper torso and   
legs, was so jolting that it knocked Rokk out cold. The tight grip of   
the clamps were holding his unconscious form off the ground.   
  
Cosmic Boy was just dangling in the vice-like grips when the   
now familar laugh was heard on the speaker system. Another Legionnaire   
was down. Now there was only one left.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The last Legionnaire would be a little more difficult to   
capture because, in fact, he couldn't be seen. Invisible Kid had   
made his way to the outside of Dr Regulus' bridge.   
  
He had never heard Cosmic Boy calling him because he had   
turned off his flight ring communicator out of fear of giving away   
his position. He had hoped that by waiting outside the ship's nerve   
center, some of the other Legionnaires would make their way up and   
join him. None ever came.  
  
Lyle wasn't sure how he could enter the bridge without   
whoever was in there knowing it. How does one explain a door   
opening for no reason?  
  
A few moments later, he heard sounds coming down the corridor.   
Then he saw a robot carrying an unconscious figure dressed in pink in   
its arms. The robot shuffled past the invisible Legion leader and the   
door to the bridge slid open.  
  
This was Invisible Kid's opportunity and he took advantage of   
it. He followed the robot carrying Cosmic Boy onto the bridge.  
  
What he saw when entered the room was a highly-computerized  
bridge. Other than the robot and the unmoving Rokk Krinn, there was   
an older man busying himself at a console.  
  
Unbeknownst to Invisible Kid, a yellow light flashed on   
Dr Regulus' console. The warning light alerted him to a certain   
expected presence in the room. Namely, Invisible Kid.  
  
Regulus ordered his robot to lay the out cold Cosmic Boy   
down along a wall on the bridge.  
  
Then Lyle saw something that turned his blood cold. Along the  
wall were cells and inside the cells were ... Legionnaires. Among them  
was Superboy who appeared to be writhing in pain. A bright green chain  
was wrapped around his body.  
  
Colossal Boy was in one cell and Brainy was in another. They both  
appeared to be knocked out, just like Cosmic Boy.   
  
Phantom Girl and Duo Damsel shared the last cell he looked at. They  
were okay, but looked angry enough to tear something ... or someone apart.  
  
He was the last one left. The best way to handle the situation, he  
thought, was to sneak up on the human controlling the ship and put an end  
to this right now.  
  
As Lyle was about to make his move toward Regulus, a large portion  
of the floor slid open to be replaced by a grill beneath his feet! Brilliant   
light illuminated the room from the grill. And for just a moment, Invisible   
Kid felt a terrific electrical-like charge surge into his body before he   
too slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
Regulus laughed as the knocked out Invisible Kid became visible.   
"And then there were none," he said. "Pure golden sun light was just too   
much for him."  
  
The evil scientist ordered his robot to lock Invisible Kid in the   
cell with Colossal Boy and had Cosmic Boy thrown in with Brainiac 5.  
  
After that was done, Regulus marched up and down outside the  
cells appraising the prey that he had captured. Naturally, he laughed   
as he looked from one cell to another.   
  
He stopped in front of the cell holding the two female   
Legionnaires. Regulus looked at Phantom Girl and placed his right   
hand over his heart.  
  
A violent kick into the cell door was all he received back   
from Tinya. Her face was flush with anger.  
  
Regulus chuckled as he looked at her. "Ah, beautiful and ...   
feisty. You shall enjoy ruling the universe with me, my love."  
  
"Never!" Tinya screamed at him. "I'd rather die!"  
  
"Ah, be careful what you wish for, my dear." he snickered. "I   
can make your every wish come true."  
  
"Why can't I phase out of this cell?!" she asked angrily.  
  
He chuckled. "Because, my lovely, each one of these cells has   
been specially designed for this little club that you presently belong   
to. The walls of the cell you are in are charged with anti-phantom   
energy. Now, when you eventually come to your senses and realize that   
I am the greatest man that you have ever met ... then I might consider   
letting you out."  
  
"What about my friends?" Tinya wanted to know.  
  
Smiling, he nonchantly replied, "Why, I'll have them killed!   
Painlessly, of course!"  
  
Phantom Girl's mouth dropped open. "You're nuts! You know   
that, don't you?!"  
  
Regulus sighed, oblivious to reality. "Ah, you'll eventually   
come around and love me for the man that I am."  
  
Tinya just pounded her hand against the cell door.   
  
Regulus laughed. "Ah, now, my dear, it's time to get rid of   
some of this excess baggage we're carrying around. These five males   
that you and the other female, there, are of no use to me and only   
pose a danger to our love and the fulfillment of my overall plan ..."  
  
"To conquer the universe," Duo Damsel interrupted.  
  
" ... to conquer the universe!" Regulus echoed boldly. He   
looked at Luornu. "I'd be quiet if I were you. Don't think I forgot   
what you did to me."  
  
A defiant Duo Damsel replied with sarcasm dripping from her   
voice. "Oh? Or what? You'll kill me, too?"  
  
"There are some things far worse than death, young lady," he  
told her.  
  
Talking as though he were lecturing a school class, Regulus told  
the two female Legionnaires, "When I pull this switch, the entire sun-  
force of this ship will be directed at the two cells that are holding   
four of your friends. They will be disintegrated and will cease to exist.   
Superboy, there, will just slowly die from Kryptonite poisoning. Isn't   
this wonderful?"  
  
Now it was Duo Damsel's turn to pound on the cell door.  
  
Roaring with laughter, Regulus slowly reached for the switch   
that would end the lives of Invisible Kid, Cosmic Boy, Brainiac 5 and   
Colossal Boy.  
  
Phantom Girl thought to herself, "I don't see anyway out of   
this one."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	13. Chapter 13

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13 - SAVED!  
  
  
Dr Zaxton Regulus held his hand teasingly over the switch that would  
snuff out the lives of four Legionnaires. The thought of defeating the Legion   
of Super-Heroes tickled him to point of giggling.  
  
Three of the Legionnaires -- Cosmic Boy, Invisible Kid, and Brainiac   
5 -- were starting to stir, not knowing what fate awaited them.   
  
"Wait!" Tinya screamed at him.   
  
He turned to look at her.  
  
Desperately wanting to save her teammates, who had saved her life  
numerous times in the past, she said to Regulus, "Please don't kill them   
... I ... I'll ... give you ..."  
  
It was then that the power on the ship went out! The bridge was   
plunged into darkness momentarily until the back up battery power kicked   
in. Regulus forgot about killing and love as he began running from console   
to console in an effort to determine what had happened to the power and   
how to restore it.  
  
He was dumbfounded. Regulus had no idea what could've caused such  
a loss of power. After rerouting some ship's systems, he was able to get   
partial power back to some of his weapons.   
  
Regulus noted, however, that there was no way he would be able   
to direct full power to his disintegrator. "Oh, well," he thought in   
disappointment, "that'll just have to wait until later."  
  
Another surprise jolted Regulus seconds later. First, it became   
extremely warm in the room and then the door of the bridge melted in a   
blaze of fire.   
  
A tall figure dressed in red and yellow entered upon the bridge.  
  
"Sun Boy!" Regulus spat out in disgust.  
  
Dirk Morgna took a quick glance around the room to appraise the   
situation. "That's right, Regulus! We meet again!"  
  
The evil scientist saw that he was not near the ship's master   
weapons panel. But he always had something up his sleeve. Every console   
had a button that would activate his emergency weapon. The weapon was   
to be used against intruders and Sun Boy was most definitely an intruder.  
  
Sun Boy saw Regulus press a button and then overhead he saw an   
aperture open to reveal not one, but three miniature rockets that were   
now aimed at Dirk.   
  
Before Sun Boy could react, the missiles were launched!   
  
Dirk was about to raise his hands in an attempt to hit the   
rockets with a heat blast, but the rockets exploded after hitting   
an invisible barrier of some kind. The barrier was a magnetic shield   
that came courtesy of Cosmic Boy!  
  
Cos, Brainiac 5, Invisible Kid, Phantom Girl and Duo Damsel were  
now free and were focusing their attention upon Regulus. Phantom Girl's  
attention he could deal with, but the rest -- he wanted no part of.  
  
"Egads!" A very worried Regulus blurted out in a panic.   
  
The Legionnaires were freed after the ship's power was cut,   
thus opening the electronic locks on the cells. Colossal Boy was   
still unconscious and Superboy was in too much pain to move.   
  
Brainiac 5 moved to Superboy's cell to rescue him from the   
green Kryptonite chain that bound him.  
  
Regulus moved to another console. "The stun guns! I've got to   
get to the stun guns!" he said.  
  
He was referring to the stun guns that were located in the   
ceiling of the bridge. The ones that knocked out Phantom Girl and   
Duo Damsel earlier.  
  
"DUCK!" Duo Damsel screamed to her teammates.  
  
All the Legionnaires on the bridge dived instantly for cover   
as the electrical-like projections came out of the ceiling. The blasts   
went over the heads and missed the Legion team.  
  
The stun guns had distracted the Legionnaires enough for   
Regulus to run over to his master weapons panel. Regulus started   
to reach for a switch to activate yet another weapon. But before   
he could press the button -- the entire panel was enveloped in a   
ball of fire and melted into useless junk!  
  
Regulus was enraged! His master plan was falling apart before   
his very eyes. Conquering the universe no longer became his main   
objective. It was now replaced by escape and survival.  
  
In anger he cursed at Sun Boy. "Sprock you, Sun Boy! You   
demented meddler! You're always in my way, Morgna!"  
  
The seemingly defeated Regulus slumped into a chair, a   
dejected look upon his face. The Legionnaires started to approach   
him to take him into custody. The teenagers were unable to see the   
mad scientist's finger press a button on the arm of the chair.   
  
With lightning-like speed, the chair with Regulus dropped   
through an opening in the floor! All the Legionnaires heard was a   
laugh that faded away very quickly.  
  
"After him!" Sun Boy yelled.  
  
"NO!" ordered Invisible Kid.  
  
Cosmic Boy said, "Where are you going to go, Dirk? Search   
this entire ship again? Most likely he has some kind of mini-rocket   
down there for him to make his escape."  
  
Brainiac 5 emerged out of the cell supporting a very   
weakened Superboy.  
  
"You okay, Supes?" Lyle asked.  
  
Superboy could only manage to nod.  
  
Brainiac 5 said, "He'll be alright in a little while."  
  
Sun Boy was still determined to get his old nemesis who had   
apparently escaped. "But what about Regulus?" he asked.  
  
"We'll get him, Dirk," Invisible Kid replied. "But right   
now we need to investigate this ship and find our clubhouse and   
the Trevis Building."  
  
A tight-lipped and disappointed Sun Boy nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
A smiling Cosmic Boy slapped Dirk on the back. "Thanks for the   
save, buddy."  
  
This time it was the Legion's turn to laugh.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	14. Chapter 14

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14 - PUTTING THE PIECES BACK TOGETHER  
  
  
Invisible Kid dragged the still unconscious Colossal Boy out   
of his cell. Lyle had grabbed Gim from under his arms and pulled him   
out onto the floor of the bridge.  
  
"Brainy!" Invisible Kid called out. "Take a look at Gim!"  
  
Brainiac 5 immediately rushed to the side of their unmoving   
companion to examine what, if any, injuries he had.  
  
After a few moments, Brainy declared, "He'll be okay. Just a   
few minor scrapes and a mild concusion. He'll have a headache when he   
wakes up."  
  
Colossal Boy's eyes fluttered and started to stir.  
  
"He's waking up," Phantom Girl observed.  
  
Brainiac 5 left Colossal Boy in the care of Duo Damsel and   
Phantom Girl. He joined Invisible Kid and Cosmic Boy in their search   
and examination of Regulus' bridge.  
  
Brainy sat down in front of a computer console and began looking  
through Regulus' files.   
  
About ten minutes later, Brainiac 5 had found what he was looking   
for. "Uh, huh ... yes ... hmmm ..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What?" Rokk asked him.  
  
Brainy looked up at Cosmic Boy. "I see here from Regulus' notes   
that he didn't destroy our clubhouse and the Trevis Building. He just   
merely -- relocated them, if you will."  
  
"Where?" asked Invisible Kid.  
  
"Apparently in the mountains located north of Metropolis. Well,   
they're really more like hills. It's not really a major mountain range.   
Geologically speaking, of course, they were ..."  
  
"Never mind the geology lecture, Brainy!" Cosmic Boy exclaimed.  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. "I can easily feed these coordinates into   
the navigational computer --" He pressed a few keys and hit enter.   
"There! Done! We should be on our way. It won't take long."  
  
"Do those files tell you how to restore the buildings?" Lyle   
asked.  
  
"For the most part," the Legion's primary scientist said.   
"It'll still require some work on the foundation level of the buildings.   
But we should be able to maintain the eco-skeletal force-field that   
maintains the integrity of the buildings so they don't collapse."  
  
Lyle just nodded in understanding.  
  
It took the Legionnaires several hours to complete their tasks   
after finding the buildings in an uninhabited area of the mountains   
north of the great city.   
  
The power and equipment of the ship, along with the super-  
strength of Superboy, Mon-El and Ultra Boy, made the job not very   
difficult. First, they returned the Trevis Building back to downtown   
Metropolis. Then they went to work on their clubhouse.  
  
Superboy and Mon-El gently laid the clubhouse back into the   
hole.  
  
Invisible Kid was standing next to Bouncing Boy, who was   
making notes into an omnicom. "How long do you think, Chuck?" he   
asked.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know, Lyle. I'll have to examine the foundation."   
he looked to the Legion leader and smiled. "Not too long, I guess, if   
Supes, Mon, and Jo help out."  
  
Invisible Kid clasped the Legion's "Mr Fix-It" on the back.   
"Good. Thanks, Chuck."  
  
Regulus' ship was vacant and had been left hovering over   
Atlantic Ocean outside Metropolis. Because it was so huge, it could   
easily be seen from the Legion headquarters.  
  
Brainiac 5 was next to come over and talk to Invisible Kid.  
  
Lyle asked, "What's next, Brainy?"  
  
Brainiac 5 quickly considered the question. "We really should   
get back on Regulus's ship and study it. He does have some fascinating   
devices and robots on board. Regulus was quite adapt at building robots   
and androids. His break-throughs in the use of sun power and the   
design of ..."  
  
A tremendous series of explosions interrupted Brainiac 5. The   
Legionnaires turned their heads and saw the incredible fireball that   
was once the vessel of the evil Dr Zaxton Regulus.  
  
Invisible Kid looked up and saw Regulus' ship self-destructing.   
The huge vessel came crashing down into the ocean. Luckily no one was   
the area. No one was hurt by the blasts and the falling pieces of the   
ship.  
  
Lyle just cocked his head toward Brainiac 5 and sarcastically   
asked, "You were saying?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  
***  
  
Come visit me and/or Chris Dee and the other fine writers at Gotham After   
Dark Message Board at: http://pub101.ezboard.com/bgothampm 


	15. Chapter 15

LSH: THE EVIL DR REGULUS  
  
By Bruce Wayne  
  
Based on the plot in Adventure Comics 348 "Target: 21 Legionnaires"   
by Jim Shooter  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics.   
I am writing this for pleasure, and sharing it with friends. I am, in no   
way, getting paid for it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15 - THE ORIGIN OF SUN BOY  
  
  
It was the middle of the next day and the Legionnaires were still   
cleaning up the mess that had been caused when Regulus "hijacked" their   
clubhouse. A number of the heroes were taking a break in the recreation   
room when Sun Boy entered.  
  
Dirk ordered a soft drink from the replicator and joined Cosmic   
Boy, Karate Kid and Duo Damsel at one of the tables.  
  
"Hi, Dirk, how's it going?" asked Duo Damsel.  
  
Dirk smiled at her. "Okay. After a good night's sleep, the   
headache went away."  
  
Cosmic Boy asked, "You know, Dirk, there's still something I   
don't quite understand. It seemed like Regulus and you knew one another.   
He acted like you had interferred with some plans of his in the past.   
But I checked the computer and the Legion has never had a mission   
against a Dr Regulus before. Did you know this guy previously?"  
  
Sun Boy slowly set his glass on the table and sighed.   
"Unfortunately, I know Regulus quite well and he's responsible   
for me being Sun Boy."  
  
That piece of news startled the Legionnaires at the table.   
"What do you mean?" Rokk asked.  
  
Dirk Morgna then proceeded to tell his teammates the strange   
tale of his origin in which the evil Dr Zaxton Regulus had played a   
major part.  
  
Several years ago, Dirk had worked part-time after school at   
a nuclear power plant in which his father, Derek Morgna, was the manager.   
One of the plant's top scientists was Zaxton Regulus. Regulus, it was   
learned, spent much of his time working on a private pet project --   
producing multiplied sun-energy from radioactive gold.  
  
One day, Dirk and his fellow worker and friend, Zarl Hendricks,   
were delivering some supplies to Regulus when the scientist distracted   
himself to yell at them. While he was screaming, some of Regulus'   
equipment exploded, killing Hendricks instantly. Dirk and Regulus   
were only injured by the blast. Regulus was immediately fired over   
the incident in which he blamed Dirk for and swore revenge against   
the teenager.  
  
Phantom Girl had entered the recreation room and joined the other  
Legionnaires as Dirk continued relating his story.  
  
Sun Boy explained that late one night, after Regulus had been fired,  
Regulus had sneaked in and used three work robots to extract his revenge.  
Dirk was brutally beaten and then left to die in a nuclear reactor. But   
instead of killing him, the radioactive rays revitalized him and "turned   
me into the living beacon of heat and light that you know and love, today,"   
he explained half-jokingly.  
  
"Dirk, aren't you ever serious?" Luornu said to him.  
  
He replied, "I try not to be, doll."  
  
Duo Damsel rolled her eyes at him. Phantom Girl giggled.  
  
"You know," Cosmic Boy wondered, "I never heard fully how you   
saved us on Regulus' ship. Thank the stars that you got there just in   
time. How'd you manage that?"  
  
Sun Boy smiled and then explained that he had sneaked through  
Regulus' vessel and his body acted as interference to the ship's   
machines and equipment and caused the power blackout allowing the   
Legionnaires to escape from their cells.  
  
"So you literally absorbed the electrical energy from the ship?"   
asked Duo Damsel.  
  
Dirk explained, "The ship was primarily powered by energy rays   
from the sun. So, it was quite easy for me to channel the ship's sun   
energy into myself. Thus, causing the power loss."  
  
He looked at Luornu. "Now for saving your life and for once   
again saving the world, what kind of reward can I expect from such   
a gorgeous gal, such as yourself?"  
  
"How about a thank you and handshake?" Duo Damsel countered.  
  
The others around the table laughed.  
  
"That's not what I was expecting," Dirk told her.  
  
"I know," she said sweetly.  
  
Sun Boy looked at Phantom Girl. "How about you, babe?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Jo," Tinya said.  
  
Sun Boy quickly backed out of that suggestion. "Never mind," he  
said.  
  
Tinya only smiled.  
  
"I, for one," Cosmic Boy announced, "hope that we never have to   
cross paths with that Regulus ever again."  
  
Phantom Girl crossed her arms as though she had gotten a chill.   
"Even his name makes me shiver," she said.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Somewhere at an undisclosed place that was far, far away from the  
Legion of Super-Heroes clubhouse, a very angry and dejected Dr Zaxton  
Regulus was drowning in the disappointment of his defeat  
  
"Someday ... someday I'll return and destroy them all," he spat   
out to no one. "When they least expect it, I'll be back and I'll annihilate   
them -- and give Sun Boy the slow death he deserves."  
  
He chuckled mirthlessly and went back to his drink.  
  
  
  
-- Finis -- 


End file.
